


S.H.I.E.L.D. 2099 Chronicles #1: The Smartest People I've Ever Met

by regachoisiah



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2099 AU, F/M, FS!great-grandson, Just an experiment, Old!Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regachoisiah/pseuds/regachoisiah
Summary: Daisy didn't know what to say to Fitz and Simmons' great-grandson. There were so many things she could say to him...she could talk about how they first met. How they fought HYDRA. How they did the toast at her own wedding.So she said the first thing that came to mind:"They were the smartest people I've ever met".





	S.H.I.E.L.D. 2099 Chronicles #1: The Smartest People I've Ever Met

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little experiment that I thought would be fun to do. If you follow me on tumblr (@giveshangchihisownshow), I made a post about a possible AOS spinoff set in 2099. That's where this fic came from. So instead of what I'm doing in "Agents of S.W.O.R.D.", I'll write a 2099 scenario whenever an idea comes to my head. It'll be nice to flex the writing muscles, you know? 
> 
> Also, for people who don't know why I chose 2099, it's because Marvel had a whole line-up about stories set in that year (most notably Spider-Man 2099). The more you know.

"Missus Daisy, are you okay?"

Daisy Johnson wiped away tears as she looked down at twelve-year-old Bruce McAllister, who was tugging away at her shirt. She shifted a little, using her walking cane to steady herself. While being 107 years old was not as much of a problem in 2099 as it was in the 2000s and 2010s, she still felt her age come through. She couldn't run anymore but she was at least thankful for still having her strength. And her quake powers as well. The waves weren't as strong as they were at her peak but she could still knock down a building if she felt like it. 

"I'm okay," Daisy said, slightly lying to the little boy. She hoped the tears she had been crying weren't noticeable. 

Judging by how the boy was looking at her, they were. "You were crying," he said bluntly. 

"Was I? No, must've just gotten some dust-"

"It's okay to cry. Grandma and mom cry every time we come here. That's why mom and dad are staying at the car."

 _Oh dear. That's why Skye didn't want to join us._ Daisy didn't blame her. Skye Fitz-Simmons was both Fitz and Simmons' first child and probably their favorite. Out of their four kids, Skye was the one who followed their path and became a prestigious scientist in her own right. Their deaths must've hit her the worst. 

Admittedly, she wasn't as familiar with Skye's daughter, Millie. Fitz and Simmons had so many grandchildren that it was hard to keep track of them. But since she and her husband were staying at the car, Daisy assumed their deaths hit her hard as well.  _I mean...why wouldn't it? Everyone loved them._

Daisy sighed. She looked back at the tombstone, reading the holograms in her head.

* * *

LEOPOLD JAMES FITZ-SIMMONS: August 19, 1987-September 20, 2077

Loving father, husband, friend. He only had room in his heart for her.   

JEMMA ANNE FITZ-SIMMONS: September 11, 1987-December 6, 2067

Loving mother, wife, and friend. She was besides him the whole damn time. 

* * *

 _Left behind four kids, a whole mess of grandkids and great-grandkids, and a legacy that won't be matched._ The tears were coming back and Daisy looked away from Bruce as she took a napkin from her pocket to wipe them away. The pain wasn't as bad now. Fitz had died twenty years ago and Simmons ten years before him. There had been enough time to process what happened all those years ago. But still...the pain lingered. There were times that Daisy expected to just turn around and see them come through the door. Maybe to make a joke about something they saw at the labs or just to say hi. 

But they never did. They shared so many grand moments on their missions but yet it was the small things she missed. 

"Can you tell me something about them?" Bruce asked, catching her off-guard.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Mom and dad tells me bits and pieces. Grandma too but they never talk to me about the missions."

"Missions?"

"They were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, right? Back in the olden days? I read about them in my text tablets but I wanna know more. I mean, grandma once told me they fought in a virtual reality world! Like, I do that on the weekends with Chloe already but still! Is there anything else?"

Daisy made a mental note to scold her great-granddaughter about sneaking out with the Fitz-Simmons boy to play at the arcade. She definitely got that from Robbie's side of the family. No way would she ever do something like sneak around behind people's back to have fun.  

Thinking back to Bruce's question, she struggled to come up with an answer. Daisy didn't know what to say to Fitz and Simmons' great-grandson. There were so many things she could say to him...she could talk about how they first met. How they fought HYDRA. How they did the toast at her own wedding.

So she said the first thing that came to mind:

"They were the smartest people I've ever met".

"Smarter than grandma?

Daisy chuckled at that. "I don't know about that...but I will say that Fitz and Simmons would always talk about how smart your grandma was and how she was a better scientist than they ever were. So maybe."

"...you miss them, right?"

Daisy stopped at Bruce's question. _Of course I miss them._ But just hearing the question made her choke up. As if on instinct, Bruce hugged Daisy and she hugged him back. 

"I'm sorry, Missus Daisy," Bruce said, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh...you did nothing, boy," Daisy answered back, being able to grin at him as she knelt down, "I'm not sad...entirely. Just because they're gone, doesn't mean they're... _gone_. I'll still have these memories of them to the day I die. So in a way, I'll always be with them. And I know I'm crying but I'm happy at the same time. It's hard to explain but it's...a sadness from a good place. I'm happy that I got to meet them and have them in my life. I can never be sad because of that." 

The boy smiled at that. "They sound like they were good people," he said.

"They were the best."

After one last look at the graves, Daisy planted a kiss on the top of each headstone. "Rest well, old friends," she whispered to herself, "Miss ya everyday. And Fitz...I think half of your grandkids got your monkey-love gene. And Jemma, the other half loves Pop Tarts. Anyways, I'll talk to both of you later. S.H.I.E.L.D. needs me back in a few hours. Yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s still around. I'm still the Director, even though Fury's daughter wants me out. I don't fight anymore but I can still dish out a pretty nasty pep talk to the staff. World still needs heroes." 

Daisy and Bruce turned around to walk back to the car.  _Goodbye...for now._

**Author's Note:**

> Just to map out this hypothetical 2099 scenario:
> 
> Skye Fitz-Simmons (Fitz and Simmons' firstborn) - born in 2022  
> Millie McAllister (Bruce's mom and Skye's daughter) - born in 2055  
> Bruce McAllister (Fitz and Simmons' great grandson) - born in 2085
> 
> Anyways, this is the first installment in this 2099 AU. They won't be connected, I promise. This isn't an ongoing series like my "Agents of S.W.O.R.D." fic. Now, if anyone has any ideas for a 2099 scenario, feel free to tell me! I have my own ideas but I'd love to know what ideas people could come up with!


End file.
